Jalousie
by GabouxD
Summary: "De l'autre coté de la route, sans que personne ne la remarque, unefemme observait discrètement les deux compagnons. Ses yeux bleus remplis delarmes, la bouche fermée, les muscles tendus, la haine sortait de tout sonêtre." Première fic publiée. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma première fic sur ce site. Je veux des reviews pleins de reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises, des reviews xD Sachez que mon objectif est de poster une fic avec le rating M mais celle là est loin d'être une ébauche dudit rating. **_

_**La série Bones et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent ABSOLUMENT pas (si c'était le cas, ça ferait belle lurette que B&B sortiraient ensemble) **_

_**J'espère que ma fic vous plaira, ou à défaut de vous plaire, vous divertir. Enjoy ! **_

_**Qui pourrait croire que de ci beaux yeux puissent lui appartenir ? **_

_Elena _: Bébé, réveilles-toi !

_Booth_ _(ensommeillé)_ : Mmmh, que se passe-t-il ?

_Elena_ : Je m'en vais.

_Booth _: Ok, à ce soir.

_Elena, jeune femme de 28 ans, brune aux yeux bleus perçants, sortait avec l'agent spécial Seeley Booth depuis quelques semaines et voyait déjà en lui le futur père de ses enfants et son potentiel mari. _

_Elena :_ Et c'est tout ? Tu pourrais être plus romantique !

_Booth_ : Elena, je n'ais dormi que 3 heures cette nuit parce que mon fils était malade, alors excuses-moi de ne pas être très romantique ce matin.

_Elena_ : C'est ça, ton fils, ton fils, toujours ton fils ! Et mon bonheur à moi, ça ne comptes pas ?

_Booth n'eut même pas la force de répondre. Il avait bien aimé cette femme au début mais elle s'était révélée être ultra-jalouse et paranoïaque. De plus, il n'était sorti avec elle que pour essayer d'oublier son amour pour sa partenaire de travail Tempérance Brennan. Amour qui n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir puisqu'ils étaient partenaires. _

_Elena partit profondément énervée. _

_Une heure et quelque plus tard, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte et alla ouvrir. Sa Bones était derrière la porte. Et comme d'habitude, elle était splendide. _

_Bones _: Bonjour Booth, je voulais vous inviter à déjeuner mais de toute évidence vous feriez mieux de retourner vous coucher.

_Booth _: C'est juste que Parker a été malade cette nuit et je n'ais pas fermé l'œil.

_Parker arriva à ce moment là, embrassa son père et Bones. _

_Bones_ : Si vous voulez, je peux rester m'occuper de Parker pendant que vous vous reposez un peu.

_Booth_ : Non Bones, c'est gentil mais vous devez sûrement avoir quelque chose de plus important à faire.

_Bones_ : Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. (S'adressant à Parker) Ca ne te dérangerais pas que je reste avec toi pendant que papa se repose ?

_Parker_ : Oh non Bones ! Tu sais jouer aux petits chevaux ?

_Bones_ : Oh que oui mon petit bonhomme et je ne vais pas te faire de cadeaux !

_Parker sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. _

_Booth sourit aussi en regardant la femme qu'il aimait jouer avec son fils. Ces deux là s'entendaient bien et rien au monde ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à oublier Bones. Elle était constamment dans son esprit et cela lui posait des problèmes à se concentrer lorsqu'il enquêtait. _

_Parker __(chuchotant) :_ Bones tu crois qu'il fait semblant de dormir ?

_Bones _: Non je ne crois pas.

_Parker réveilla son père. Bones et lui, lui avaient préparé un petit-déjeuner au lit. _

_Parker_ : Tu as vu Papa ? C'est Bones qui m'a aidé à presser les oranges, et on est même allait acheter des croissants !

_Booth_ : Oh mon chéri c'est tellement gentil !

_Booth embrassa son fils sur le front et sourit à sa partenaire, se tenant un peu à l'écart, pour laisser le père et le fils profiter de cet instant privilégié. _

_Booth était torse nu et Bones ne put s'empêcher de contempler son corps incroyablement musclé. Une vague de désir l'envahit subitement._

_Ils s'asseyaient tous les trois sur le lit et discutèrent des projets pour le reste de l'après-midi. _

_Bones_ : Que diriez-vous d'aller faire une promenade sur le bord de lac. Je connais un glacier fantastique !

_Booth _: Je m'habille et on est partis !

_Toute la journée avait été une sorte de rêve. Ils s'étaient promenés sur les bords du lac, par le jour le plus ensoleillé du mois. Aucun meurtre et aucun cadavre n'étaient venus contrecarrer leurs plans. Ils étaient tous très joyeux et pleinement heureux. Booth avait pu contempler sa partenaire sous un soleil éclatant et le désir de Bones pour Booth n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Mais le plus heureux était peut être Parker qui pensait avoir enfin trouvé une chérie pour son papa. _

_D'un commun accord, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de Booth pour faire un championnat de wii. _

_Parker était en train de gagner lorsqu'Elena rentra dans l'appartement. _

_Elena_ : Bébé, je suis rentrée ! _(voyant Brennan assise sur le canapé à coté de Booth) _Euh, excusez-moi, vous êtes ?

_Tempérance __(se levant pour lui serrer la main) _: Enchantée je suis la partenaire de Booth.

_Booth se leva pour porter secours à sa Bones et entrevis le regard haineux d'Elena. _

_Booth _: Elena voici Tempérance, ma partenaire, et Bones, voici Elena.

_Elena __(très méprisante)_: Et, sans indiscrétions, qu'est que vous faites ici ?

_Bones_ : Je suis venu aider Booth qui était épuisé.

_Elena_ : Bon, eh bien maintenant vous pouvez vous en aller, puisque je suis là.

_Booth_ : Elena !

_Bones_ _(gênée)_ : Bon eh bien, je crois que je vais y aller. Je dérange apparemment. _(Allant embrasser_ _Parker)_ Mon chéri, je dois y aller.

_Parker_ : Non Bones, ne t'en vas pas ! On n'a pas finit le championnat !

_Bones :_ Tu sais très bien que tu aurais gagné !

_Parker_ : Tu reviendras, hein ?

_Bones _: Evidemment, je ne vais pas t'abandonner avec ce gros papa dormeur ! Booth, je vous vois demain au Jefferson.

_Booth :_ Je vous raccompagne.

_A la porte._

_Booth_ : Merci beaucoup Bones, c'était une journée fantastique.

_Bones_ : Oui c'est vrai, Parker à l'air de s'être bien amusé.

_Booth _: Bonne nuit Bones.

_Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit. _

_Booth _: Bon Elena, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça ! On ne sort ensemble que depuis quelques semaines et tu te permets de manquer de respect à ma partenaire !

_Elena :_ Cette chienne te dévisageait du regard, elle prend ma place auprès de Parker et elle se permet de venir ici sans demander la permission, et tu crois que je ne devrais rien dire ?

_Booth_ : Premièrement : quelle place auprès de Parker ? Tu ne lui parles jamais ! Et Deuxièmement : bien sûr qu'elle peut venir ici sans permission puisque c'est MON appartement !

_Elena_ : Je ne suis pas d'accord, et je ne veux plus que tu la vois en dehors du travail ! Compris ?

_Booth_ : Ah non, pas d'accord ! Je pense plutôt que tu vas te barrer de mon appart' et vite fait !

_Elena _: Tu choisis cette salope au lieu de moi ? Je me battrais pour t'avoir Seeley et je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire !

_Booth_ : C'est ça ! Allez, bon vent !

_Elena __(en partant) _: Elle va me le payer cette chienne !

_Booth va rapidement vers, lui attrape le bras et la retourne vers lui._

_Booth _: Ah et au fait, touche à un seul de ses cheveux et je te retrouverais, tu peux en être certaine.

_Elena partit en claquant la porte. _


	2. Chapter 2

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN

_Booth était arrivé à l'institut d'une humeur exécrable et avait viré toutes les personnes qui étaient venues lui parler. Il enquêtait sur une affaire de meurtre tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et il s'ennuyait à mourir._

TOC TOC

_Booth _: Entrez !

_Bones_ : Bonjour Booth, je venais vous inviter à diner.

_Booth_ : Non, j'ai plein de boulot.

_Bones_ : Non c'est faux, je le sais tout aussi bien que vous puisque je suis l'enquête aussi. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

_Booth _: Désolé Bones, j'ai rompu avec Elena hier, et elle m'a mis hors de moi.

_Bones_ : Oh, désolé.

_Booth :_ Non, ne soyez pas désolée ! C'est une très bonne chose, elle était complètement tarée et de toute façon, je ne sortais avec elle que pour vous oubl… que pour me divertir.

_Bones_ : Allez, venez déjeuner avec moi, on se disputera et ça vous remontera le moral !

_Booth __(souriant à cette pensée)_ : Oui, vous avez raison.

_Et effectivement, les partenaires se disputèrent pour des broutilles et cela remonta la moral de Booth, aussi bizarre cela puisse-t-il paraître. Le débat d'aujourd'hui portait sur la télévision : bénéfice ou désavantage ? Oui, PASSIONANT ! _

_De l'autre coté de la route, sans que personne ne la remarque, une femme observait discrètement les deux compagnons. Ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes, la bouche fermée, les muscles tendus, la haine sortait de tout son être._

_« Trahison »_

_« Humiliation »_

_« Mensonge »_

_Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Et qui sait ce qu'une femme humiliée peut faire pour récupérer ce qu'elle croit lui appartenir. _


	3. Chapter 3

_DE RETOUR A L'INSTITUT_

_Camille_ : Ah Docteur Brennan, enfin vous voilà ! Un corps a été retrouvé à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Selon le rapport préliminaire de police, le corps a été retrouvé dans la propriété d'un des sénateurs de la Louisiane. Donc c'est un gros bonnet et l'enquête nous revient. Vous et Booth, vous partez maintenant pour la Louisiane.

_Angéla _: Oh ma chérie, je dois te parler !

_Bones _: Ange, ça ne peut pas attendre, je pars pour la Louisiane.

_Angéla_ : Raison de plus alors ! Viens avec moi !

_Bones _: Booth, venez me chercher chez moi dans quelques heures, que j'ais le temps de préparer ma valise.

_Booth _: Ca marche !

_DANS LE BUREAU D'ANGELA. _

_Angéla _: Ma chérie, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

_Bones_ : Je dois m'asseoir ?

_Angéla_ : Non, non. _(Après un moment de silence)_ Je suis enceinte.

_Bones _: Je suis censée de prendre dans mes bras là, non ?

_Angéla_ : Ce serait effectivement une bonne initiative.

_Bones _: Je suis si heureuse pour toi, Ange ! Mais, simple question, qui est le père ?

_Angéla _: Hodgins.

_Bones_ _(criant de bonheur, et ce qui est, vous le savez, exceptionnel_) : Oh mais c'est fantastique ! Ange, c'est vraiment extraordinaire pour vous deux ! Je suis si heureuse !

_Angéla _: Merci, ton soutien me fait chaud au cœur. Allez, va préparer ta valise.

_Bones _: D'accord mais quand je reviens, il faut qu'on aille fêter ça !

_Angéla _: Evidemment ! Allez, vas-y, Booth va t'attendre.

_Comme convenu, Booth récupéra Bones à son appartement, plaisanta de la grosseur de sa valise, ils se disputèrent, ils prirent l'avion, ils dormirent côte à côte, regardèrent le lever de soleil, rirent, et quand ils prirent le taxi, se disputèrent. La routine, quoi !_

_SUR LE LIEU DU CRIME_

_Booth_ : Waouh ! Bones, vous avez vu la taille de cette baraque ?

_Bones _: Je n'aime pas. C'est trop grand pour moi. Je préfère une plus petite maison où je me sentirais plus chez moi.

_Booth _: Oui, et waouh ! Il y a un terrain de tennis ! Et une piscine !

_Bones_ : Booth, on est là pour travailler !

_Booth _: Excusez-moi partenaire.

_Booth la pris par la taille avant qu'elle ne commence à s'énerver. Et ça a marché. _

_Bones _: Vu la taille du bassin, c'est une femme. Jeune, entre 17 et 25 ans. Elle a enfanté.

_Booth _: Combien de fois ?

_Bones_ : Booth, j'ai du vous le dire trente fois ! Je ne peux pas vous dire combien elle a eu d'enfants, je peux seulement vous dire qu'elle a eu au moins un enfant grâce à l'écartement des branches ischio-pubiennes.

_Booth _: D'accord, quoi d'autre ?

_Bones_ : Je ne vois aucun signe de violence, elle n'a pas l'air de s'être débattue. Aucun os brisé. C'est comme si elle était morte d'un coup à 25 ans.

_Booth _: Il n'existe pas une maladie de vieillissement précoce ?

_Bones _: Si, le syndrome de Hutchinson-Gilford, autrement appelé HGPS mais ici c'est impossible.

_Booth _: Pourquoi ?

_Bones_ : Premièrement, les enfants touchés par cette maladie meurt en moyenne à l'âge de 13 ans et deuxièmement, ses os porteraient des traces d'arthrose due à la vieillesse.

_Booth_ : Mais qu'est ce que ça peut être alors ?

_Bones_ : Je ne vois qu'une seule possibilité : un empoisonnement.

_Booth_ : Quand est-elle morte ?

_Bones_ : Vu l'absence quasi-totale de chair, je dirais au moins 6 semaines. Je peux dire que le corps a été déplacé. Et pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je peux en tirer.

_Booth_ : Très bien. _(À un agent du FBI)_ Faites transporter le corps à l'institut Jefferson.

_Bones_ : Ainsi que des échantillons du terrain et des plantes.

_Booth_ : En attendant, Bones, vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

_Bones_ : Non, étant donné que je ne peux pas examiner le corps.

_Booth_ : Alors, allons faire un tour dans notre hôtel.

_A LA RECEPTION DE L'HOTEL_

_Réceptionniste_ : Je vous assure que je n'ai plus qu'une chambre disponible.

_Booth _: Mais nous en avions réservés deux !

_Réceptionniste_ : Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

_Bones _: Tant pis nous allons chercher un autre hôtel.

_Réceptionniste_ : Malheureusement, dans cette partie de la ville, nous sommes les seuls. Et le plus proche d'ici est complet. Je les ai appelés cet après-midi pour d'autres clients et ils n'avaient plus rien de disponible.

_Booth _: Bon je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à partager la chambre, co-équipière. Ce sont des lits simples ou un lit double.

_Réceptionniste _: Un seul lit double.

_Bones _: Bien, allons-nous installer.

_DANS LA CHAMBRE._

_Bones :_ Booth, venez voir ! La vue est magnifique !

_Booth s'approcha de la fenêtre au coté de sa Bones. Leurs corps se frôlèrent. Bones pouvait sentir sa chaleur, son odeur. Le contact de leur peau fut trop d'émotions pour elle, qui dut fermer les yeux pour mieux se contrôler. Booth remarqua l'effet qu'il lui faisait et resserra son corps du sien, un curieux sourire habitant ses lèvres._

_La vue était effectivement magnifique. La Nouvelle-Orléans comme on pouvait se l'imaginer : de vieux bâtiments décrépis, une ville plus éclairée qu'en plein jour et des airs de jazz résonnant dans les rues et dans les cœurs. _

_Booth _: Alors comment on va faire pour le lit. J'aurais bien dormi par terre mais j'ai un peu mal au dos.

_Bones _: Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez, je ne vais pas vous laisser dormir par terre voyons ! Eh bien on va tous les deux dormir dans ce lit là, chacun de notre coté.

_Booth_ : Très bien ! Vous avez faim ?

_Bones_ : Non.

_Booth_ : Moi, j'ai un petit creux. Ca vous dérange si je me fais monter un plateau-repas ?

_Bones_ : Non. Je vais me mettre en pyjama.

_Booth_ : Très bien.

_Booth commanda une omelette aux champignons, une bouteille de vin rouge et une mousse au chocolat pour le dessert._

_Il vit Bones venir s'installer à coté de lui, habillée d'un pyjama simple noir et coiffée d'une queue de cheval, pendant qu'il mangeait. _

_Booth _: Un verre de vin ?

_Bones_ : Avec plaisir !

_Quand Booth versa le vin dans le verre de sa partenaire, il tomba à moitié et renversa le verre rempli du précieux liquide sur le pyjama de Bones. _

_Bones_ : Booth !

_Booth_ : Excusez-moi, c'est difficile de manger sur un lit.

_Bones_ : Mince, je n'ai pas pris de pyjama de rechange.

_Booth_ : Je vais vous passer une chemise.

_Bones_ : Merci, c'est gentil.

_Quand Bones sortit de la salle de bain, ayant troquée le pyjama noir et la queue de cheval pour une chemise et les cheveux lâchés, Booth ne put réprimer un sifflement. Elle était incroyablement sexy ! Trop même ! Cela frisait l'indécence._

_Booth_ : Oh seigneur !

_Bones_ _(se rapprochant de lui, pensant qu'il avait mal quelque part)_ : Booth, que se passe-t-il ? Ca ne va pas ?

_Booth_ _(déglutinant bruyamment en sentant son parfum se rapprocher de lui_) : Si, si Bones, tout va bien !

_Bones_ : Vous êtes sûr ?

_Booth_ : Oui. C'est juste que …

_Bones_ : Que ?

_Booth_ : Si on doit dormir ensemble il aurait mieux valu que vous portiez votre pyjama.

_Bones_ : Je ne comprends pas.

_Booth_ : C'est peut être mieux comme ça.

_Bones_ : Bon si ça va, je vais me coucher.

_Booth_ : Ne prenez pas toute la place.

_Bones s'endormit rapidement pendant que son ami finissait de manger. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle était si belle, si fragile. Ses cheveux en cascades enfermaient son visage blanc, presque poupin à ce moment-là. Il retira son T-shirt et se coucha à ses cotés. _

_La nuit fut un cauchemar pour lui. Il avait un mal fou à se contrôler. A chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, que leur peau se frôlait, ses sens s'éveillaient. L'éthique lui interdisait toute relation avec elle, mais ses sens lui indiquaient un tout autre chemin. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Au petit matin, Booth se réveilla, Bones couchée sur son torse. Il la regarda dormir et décida qu'il était temps de lui avouer son amour, quand le moment sera venu._

_Bones_ : Mmmmh.

_Booth_ : Bien dormi ?

_Bones réalisa la posture dans laquelle elle était et se releva précipitamment._

_Bones_ : Très bien merci. Et vous ?

_Booth _: J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'endormir.

_Bones_ : Première à la salle de bain !

_Booth_ : Je vais faire un footing, on se retrouve à la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner ?

_Bones_ : Ok, à tout à l'heure !

_Bones pris une douche brûlante et se remémora son réveil .Malgré elle, un sourire éclaira son visage._

_DANS LA SALLE A MANGER DE L'HOTEL_

_Bones attendait Booth depuis 30 minutes et commençait à s'inquiéter. De plus, il n'avait pas pris son portable. « Très intelligent pour un agent du FBI ! » pensait-elle. _

_Son téléphone sonna._

_Bones_ : Tempérance Brennan.

_Parker_ _(en pleurs)_ : Bones !

_Bones_ : Parker ! Parker que ce passe-t-il ?

_Parker_ : C'est l'ancienne chérie de papa …

_Elena_ _(reprenant le téléphone_) : Brennan, c'est ça ?

_Bones_ : Pourquoi avez-vous Parker ?

_Elena _: Passe-moi Booth.

_Bones_ : Il n'est pas là. Passez-moi Parker ! Je veux lui parler !

Elena : Bon écoute moi bien sale chienne ! Tu vas dire à Seeley, que je détiens son morveux et que s'il veut le récupérer, je veux qu'il revienne vers moi.

_Bones_ : Je lui dirais, mais ne touchez pas au petit !

_Elena_ : S'il fait ce que je lui dirais de faire, le gosse n'aura rien, en revanche s'il dit non, il peut d'ores et déjà s'inscrire sur la liste des parents qui ont perdu leurs gamins !

_Bones_ : Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ?

_Elena_ : Je lui dirais en temps voulu, je ne veux pas discuter avec toi.

_Elle raccrocha. _

_Bones éclata en larmes. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de pleurnicher, pensa-t-elle, et partit à la recherche de Booth. _

_Elle l'aperçu au détour d'un chemin._

_Bones _: Booth ! Booth !

_Elle se jeta dans ses bras en sanglots et lui expliqua la situation. _

_Booth _: Je dois aller chercher mon portable.

_Bones _: C'est bon, je suis allé le prendre dans la chambre avant de partir.

_Booth _: Elle va rappeler.

_Bones_ : On va trouver un moyen de sauver Parker, je vous le promets.

_Booth_ _(pas vraiment convaincu)_ : Merci Bones.

_Le téléphone sonna._

_Booth mit le haut-parleur. _

_Booth_ : Elena, je veux entendre Parker !

_Elena :_ Quelle politesse ! Oui moi aussi je suis heureuse de t'entendre bébé.

_Booth_ : Elena … Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ?

_Elena_ : Ta salope est avec toi ?

_Booth regarda Bones et répondit : « Non, elle n'est pas avec moi. »_

_Le regard de Tempérance se voila. _

_Elena_ : Tu vois qu'elle n'est pas fiable ! Moi je ne t'aurais jamais laissé seul dans un instant critique comme celui-ci !

_Booth _: Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

_Elena_ : Ma vengeance.

_Booth_ : Tu peux être plus précise ?

_Elena_ : Je te rends ton fils sans égratignures si tu m'amènes Tempérance Brennan.

_Booth_ : Pourquoi ?

_Elena_ : Tu n'as pas du comprendre à quel point je me suis senti humiliée et blessée à cause d'elle. Je veux qu'elle comprenne vraiment que tu m'appartiens.

_Booth_ : Et si je te l'amène, que vas-tu lui faire ?

_Elena_ : Je ne sais pas encore… Mais si je voulais la tuer, tu dirais quoi ?

_Booth_ : Que tu n'es qu'une garce et que jamais, jamais je ne te laisserais faire.

_Elena_ : Attention mon chou, tu ne devrais pas trop t'y attacher ! Amène-la moi et ton fils n'aura rien sinon …

_Un cri du petit garçon résonna dans le combiné._

_Bones, les larmes aux yeux, opina de la tête pour signifier à Booth qu'elle devait se rendre à Elena._

_Booth _: Arrêtes Elena ! C'est d'accord, où dois-je t'amener Tempérance ?

_Elena _: Tu l'attacheras, tu la mettras dans ton coffre – je ne veux pas que tu la vois, tu serais capable de la libérer-, et on fera l'échange dans le vieux hangar.

_Booth _: Où exactement ?

_Elena_ : Le vieux hangar près du port, dans la zone industrielle. Sur le mur de droite, tu verras les initiales T.B. Tu as vu, j'ai choisi cet endroit juste pour elle ! Quelle charmante attention n'est-ce pas ?

_Booth_ : A quelle heure ?

_Elena_ : Dans 3 heures, et ne lui dis rien de notre plan, je veux qu'elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'elle comprendra que tu l'auras trahie.

_Booth_ : C'est ça !

_Après avoir raccroché, un lourd silence s'installa entre eux._

_Booth prit Bones dans ses bras, qui au contact du corps chaud de Seeley, se mit à sangloter. _

_Booth_ : Je ne la laisserais pas vous faire du mal, Bones, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, mais je vous sortirais de là.

_Il embrassa ses cheveux._

_Bones_ _(toujours blottie dans les bras de Booth)_ : Tout est de ma faute.

_Booth_ _(la regardant subitement)_ : Quoi ? Comment ça pourrait être votre faute ?

_Bones_ : Si je n'étais pas venu chez vous la dernière fois, rien ne serait arrivé.

_Booth_ : Non, Bones, rien de ce qui arrive n'est votre faute. C'est elle qui est complètement cinglée ! Je vous interdis de penser ça ! Vous m'entendez ? Ecoutez Bones, vous êtes des meilleures choses qui me soient jamais arrivées, et, avec Parker, l'une des personnes les plus importantes au monde pour moi. Alors, non ! Rien n'arrive à cause de vous.

_A ces mots, Bones se serra encore plus contre lui et ses larmes s'arrêtèrent._

_Bones_ _(murmurant) _: Merci.

_Booth pensa qu'il serait peut être le moment de lui avouer ses sentiments mais se dit que quand le moment serait venu, il le saurait._

_Bones _: Je dois appeler l'équipe pour leur dire qu'il faut qu'ils se débrouillent tous seuls.

_Booth _: Très bien.

_Au téléphone._

_Angéla_ : Mais tout va bien ?

_Bones_ : Oui oui c'est juste que je pense que vous pouvez vous en sortir sans moi, et je préfère prendre des vacances, c'est tout.

_Angéla_ : Des vacances avec Booth ?

_Bones_ : Entre autres, si tu savais comme la Nouvelle-Orléans est agréable !

_Angéla_ : Oui, ma chérie. Ne t'inquiètes pas on va s'en sortir sans vous et profites de tes vacances pour … faire le point.

_Bones_ : Merci Ange. (Après un silence) Je t'aime Angéla.

_Angéla_ : Je t'aime aussi Tempe. Allez, amuses toi bien avec Booth.

_Bones raccrocha et fixa le paysage. Le calme absolu se reflétait dans les eaux paisibles du Lac Pontchartrain, illuminées par le soleil encore timide du matin. Tout le contraire de ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là. _

_Elle sentit Booth se rapprocher d'elle. Il posa les mains sur ses frêles épaules et contempla en silence l'horizon. Il ferait tout pour récupérer son fils et sa partenaire, mais il avait peur des conséquences de ces actes. S'il arrivait malheur à Bones, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais._

_Bones pleurait en silence._

_Booth mit ses mains sur son ventre et l'amena à lui._

_La chaleur de Booth sur son dos la rassura et elle comprit qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Elle avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en lui. Elle ne pleurait pas de peur en réalité, mais de culpabilité. Parker était prisonnier de cette femme jalouse. Tous les crimes commencent par de la jalousie exacerbée._


	5. Chapter 5

_****__Un GROS merci à tous pour vos jolies petites faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit et vous m'avez donné envie de commencer une nouvelle fic ! _

**_Merci Beaucoup beaucoup ! _**

_Bones_ : Booth ?

_Booth_ : Oui ?

_Bones_ : J'ai peur.

_Booth réalisa que c'était la toute première fois qu'elle exprimait ses sentiments. Elle n'avait jamais peur, enfin, à sa connaissance. Il savait que c'était une épreuve pour elle de lui avouer son effroi. Par ces trois mots, elle lui exprimait toute sa confiance._

_Booth _: Je vous protègerais, Bones.

_Bones _: Non, Booth, je n'ai pas peur pour moi, en réalité je n'ai pas encore pris conscience de ce que nous allons devoir faire, non, j'ai peur pour Parker.

_Booth_ : Vous l'aimez beaucoup.

_Bones _: Oui, je l'adore.

_Même si le moment ne s'y prêtait pas, Booth fut heureux de cette déclaration. _

_Booth_ : Je vais devoir lui faire croire que je l'aime encore, comme ça, elle se montrera peut être plus clémente envers vous.

_Bones_ : Oui.

_Booth _: Vous allez devoir pleurer, vous sentir trahie comme elle l'a dit. N'hésitez pas à m'insulter. Mais surtout, surtout, jouez profil bas avec elle. Ne faites pas votre forte tête et votre sale caractère. Ca va l'énerver.

_Bones_ : D'accord.

_Booth_ : Et tenez le coup, jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

_Bones_ : Promis.

_Les heures qui suivirent furent les plus silencieuses de leur relation. Chacun se préparaient mentalement à perdre l'autre, ne fut-ce que pour quelques heures. Comme convenu, Booth attacha Bones, les mains dans le dos. Il la porta et la déposa délicatement dans le coffre de sa voiture. Son cœur se déchirait à l'idée de l'abandonner aux mains de cette malade et de devoir l'attacher de la sorte. Il l'embrassa sur le front et remis une mèche de cheveux en place._

_Booth_ : Si je dois tuer tout le monde pour vous sauver, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

_Bones_ : Bon je vais devoir me préparer à l'idée de vous détester pendant quelque temps.

_Booth_ : Et je ne vous en voudrai pas.

_Bones_ : Faites un bisou de ma part à Parker quand vous le récupèrerez.

_Booth_ : Non, vous le lui ferez vous-même.

_Il déposa un baiser sur son front une nouvelle fois et ferma le coffre._

_A L'ENTREPOT._

_Booth sortit de sa voiture et attendit Elena. Il vit un homme s'approcher de lui. Un monstre : environ 2 mètres, chauve, des tatouages sur toutes les parties visibles de son corps et un regard mauvais._

_Homme_ : Où est la fille ?

_Booth_ : Dans le coffre comme convenu. Et où mon fils ?

_Homme _: Elena va arriver.

_Elena apparut, Parker à côté d'elle. Le pauvre était terrifié. _

_L'enfant courut dans les bras de son père dès qu'il l'aperçut et éclata en sanglots. Booth ne mit pas longtemps à voir qu'il avait un œil au beurre noir._

_Booth _: C'est fini. Papa est là maintenant.

_Elena _: Comme c'est touchant …

_Booth_ : Le marché ne tient plus !

_Elena_ : Et pourquoi ?

_Booth _: Tu as frappé mon fils !

_Elena_ : Ah non, ce n'est pas moi, c'est un de mes hommes !

_Booth_ : C'est du pareil au même, et tu le sais très bien !

_Elena_ : Allez James, sort cette salope du coffre et amène la moi.

_Ledit James, porta nonchalamment Bones hors de la voiture et la jeta sur le sol au pied d'Elena. _

_Bones pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était la première fois que Booth la voyait dans un tel_

_état et il savait combien ça lui coutait de se rabaisser devant cette femme. Mais c'était pour son bien et elle le savait très bien. Le cœur de Booth se déchira mais il n'y laissa rien paraître. _

_Elena_ : J'espère qu'elle n'est au courant de rien.

_Booth :_ Je l'ai enlevé pendant qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Pour tout avouer, ça m'a fait un petit pincement au cœur de devoir faire ça, mais à choisir entre elle et toi, c'est forcément toi.

_Elena_ : Oh ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu me dises ça bébé. Je commençais à croire que tu la préférais !

_Booth _: Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça, mon Amour. Je n'en ai rien à faire de cette …

_Booth ne put se résoudre à insulter Bones, ça lui coutait déjà trop._

_Elena :_ Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

_Booth_ : Bon je m'en vais, occupes-toi bien d'elle, bébé.

_Elena _: Avec joie ! Je t'appelle et je te rejoins chez toi, quand j'en aurais fini avec elle.

_Booth _: Ne tardes pas trop ! Allez, Parker, monte dans la voiture.

_DANS LA VOITURE_

_Parker_ : Mais Papa, pourquoi tu as laissé Bones avec Elena. Elle ne va pas être gentille avec elle.

_Booth_ : Je sais Parker. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais aller la chercher. Je t'amène à l'institut

Jefferson, tu sais, là où Papa travaille, et je retourne la secourir. Elle ne risque rien.

_Parker _: Dépêches-toi alors.

_Booth déposa Parker à l'hôtel, et le confia à Angéla Elle avait fait un tour près de la Nouvelle-Orléans et Booth l'appela pour la prier de venir les rejoindre. Elle ne mit que trois heures pour arriver et ce fut un grand soulagement pour Booth qui pouvait confier son fils à une véritable amie. Le pauvre garçon était encore sous le choc de séjour mais Booth n'eut pas le temps de rassurer son fils. Il s'en remettrait, Bones peut être pas. _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Aujourd'hui je met la fin de ma fic ainsi que l'épilogue. Je dois vous avouer que je n'aime pas trop ma fin, je la trouve ... bâclée et un peu trop facile. Bref autant vous dire, que je ne suis pas très fière de moi et que c'est un détail (et quel détail !) que je vais travailler dans ma prochaine fic. _**

**_Encore un GROS merci pour toutes reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment très très plaisir ! _**

**_Une dernière chose et j'arrête : j'ai d'autres fic que je ne suis pas certaine de publier parce que bon ... elles sont pas TOP, Top ! Donc si vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par ma fin et que vous voulez d'autres de mes fics dites-le moi et je me ferais un plaisir de les publier ! =) Désolé pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai semé un peu partout._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

_AU HANGAR_

_Bones était attachée à une chaise, au milieu d'une pièce froide et sombre. Elle était entourée de 3 hommes et, en face d'elle, Elena la fixait. _

_Elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait que Booth ferait tout pour la sauver, et elle était prête à tout endurer, ne serait-ce que pour le voir encore un peu. Elle s'était sentie si bien dans ses bras. Elle pouvait entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur, sa chaleur, ses muscles parfaitement dessinés ainsi que son odeur : un parfum entêtant, envoûtant. _

_C'est à cela qu'elle pensait dans sa salle de torture._

_Elena_ : A quoi tu penses ?

_Bones _: A Booth.

_Cette réponse lui valut une violente claque._

_Elena _: Il t'a abandonnée.

_Bones _: Je sais.

_Elena_ : Tu souffres ?

_Bones _: Plus que jamais.

_Elena _: Bonne réponse.

_Après un lourd silence._

_Bones_ : Vous allez me tuer ?

_Elena_ : Je ne sais pas encore. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu vas souffrir.

_Bones_ : Je souffre déjà, je vous l'ai dit.

_Bones savait qu'il lui fallait gagner du temps et répondait ce que sa tortionnaire souhaitait entendre._

_Elena _: Tu m'as humilié !

_Bones_ : Booth vous appartenait, dès le début.

_Elena_ _(s'adressant à ses hommes) _: Allez-y.

_Les trois hommes ruèrent de coups leur prisonnière. Bones pouvait entendre Elena jubiler malgré le sang bouillant qui lui martelait les tempes. Un coup de poing bien placé lui coupa la lèvre inférieure. Bien qu'elle essayait de s'en empêcher, elle avala des gorgées de sang, entre deux hoquets de souffrance. Un des hommes lui mit un coup de pied dans le bras, défonçant un barreau de chaise au passage. Complètement habité par la folie destructrice qui s'emparait de lui, il enfonça le bout de bois dans l'abdomen de Tempérance. Celle-ci poussa un cri de douleur, de peur et de colère._

_Bien qu'elle s'en empêchait, les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues, se mélangeant au sang._

_Elena _: Ca suffit !

_Les hommes s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître une Bones sanguinolente et dévastée._

_Bones __(criant et sanglotant à la fois)_ : Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? A quoi ça vous avance ? Booth ne m'a jamais aimé, il ne m'a jamais regardé ! Il vous a aimé, vous ! Je n'ai jamais été que ça partenaire, d'accord ! Vous avez fait l'amour avec lui, vous l'avez touché, vous l'avez embrassé, vous êtes allé plus loin que je n'irais jamais ! Alors à quoi ça vous avance, dites-moi, de me faire du mal ? Que je meure, ou que je parte pour lui c'est pareil, il ne m'a jamais aimé et il ne m'aimera jamais !

_Booth, fraichement arrivé à l'entrepôt, avait eu le temps d'entendre ce que Bones venait de déclamer. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'elle pouvait se rabaisser à ce point, surtout en pensant que pour lui, elle n'était qu'une partenaire de travail ordinaire. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que son comportement ait pu la faire souffrir. _

_Il haïssait cette Elena qui avait eu le malheur de faire du mal à la femme dont il était tombé amoureux mais il se détestait encore plus à l'idée de lui avoir fait de la peine. Il était censé la protéger, être son épaule lorsqu'elle voulait pleurer, être la bras auquel elle s'accrochait lorsqu'elle tombait. Et il était la cause de cette blessure. _

_Oubliant son chagrin, il se cacha et tira adroitement sur l'un des hommes qui tomba instantanément sur le bitume, en se fracassant lourdement le crâne. Il tua les deux autres hommes sans aucune bavure. Il ne restait plus qu'Elena et Tempérance dans la pièce._

_Braquant son arme sur son ex, Booth s'avança vers une Bones en pleurs._

_Elena_ : Je croyais que tu m'aimais.

_Booth_ : Bon, je te tues maintenant, où j'attends encore un peu ?

_Bones __(d'une petite voix)_ : Ne la tuez pas Booth.

_Booth_ _(dévisageant Bones)_ : Pardon ?

_Bones _: Ne la tuez pas. Elle est malade, c'est tout. Elle devrait être internée, je vous l'accorde, mais pas tuée. Elle ne mérite pas ça. De plus vous détestez tuer.

_Booth _: Comment ça, elle ne le mérite pas ? Elle vous a fait du mal, et moi ça me suffit pour la tuer !

_Bones_ : Je vous le rappelle : vous détestez tuer.

_Booth_ : Quand il s'agit de votre sécurité non.

_Bones_ : Elle est désespérée, jalouse mais surtout amoureuse. L'amour est la plus grande des folies, non ?

_Booth _: Je vous l'accorde.

_Bones_ : Alors, arrêtez-la. Je la comprends un peu…

_Elena _: Comment vous pourriez me comprendre ?

_Bones_ : Je ne l'ai compris que très récemment. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être amoureuse mais pas aimée en retour. De voir l'homme que l'on aime en regarder une autre, en embrasser une autre, en aimer une autre. Ca tue à petit feu, jusqu'à ce qu'on perde pied, et qu'on sombre lentement dans la folie. Je n'ai pas franchi ce pas moi, voilà la différence entre nous deux.

_Booth fut très ému par cette déclaration. Bones détournait son regard du sien._

_Il menotta Elena et appela une voiture de police pour la récupérer. Il porta Bones et l'installa délicatement sur le siège passager. _

_Booth_ : Je vous conduis à l'hôpital.

_Bones_ : Bien. Au fait, comment va Parker ?  
_Booth_ : Vous êtes incroyable ! Même blessée, vous vous souciez plus des autres que de vous-même !

_Bones esquissa un sourire et se tourna un peu plus vers Booth. Elle gémit de douleur._

_Booth lui prit la main quelques temps._

_Booth _: Chut, chut ne bougez plus. Il va bien, il est un peu sonné par ce qu'il a vécu mais dans l'ensemble il va plutôt bien. C'est un dur à cuire.

_Bones_ : Comme son papa.

_Ils se sourirent. _

_Booth était très inquiet, Bones perdait beaucoup de sang, de plus elle devait avoir des copeaux de bois partout. Ca devait lui faire un mal de chien mais elle n'y laissait rien paraître. Comme d'habitude, elle cachait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il avait peur que l'homme dont elle avait parlé devant Elena, n'était pas lui. Finalement si, il le désirait un peu. Il aurait voulu qu'elle l'aime autant qu'il la voulait mais il ne supportait pas l'idée de lui avoir fait endurer sa fausse indifférence. _

_Booth patienta au moins une heure dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital avec son fils. Bones se faisait opérer et il était mort d'inquiétude. Parker n'avait pas gardé de graves séquelles ou de traumatisme de son kidnapping et s'était étonnement montré fort._

_Docteur:_ Mr. Booth?

_Booth:_ Oui?

_Docteur_ : L'opération de votre amie s'est très bien passée. Je dois vous avouer qu'elle aurait put y passer vu la quantité de sang qu'elle a perdu. Mais elle est très résistante. C'est une dure à cuire.

_Booth sourit. _

_Booth :_ Je peux aller la voir ?

_Docteur_ : Oui mais ne la fatiguez pas, elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos.

_Booth rentra dans la chambre avec Parker. Il vit Bones et elle lui sourit. Malgré sa fatigue et sa douleur, son sourire était sincère. _

_Booth_ : Ca va ?

_Bones_ : Fatiguée mais oui, ça va. Hé Parker ! Comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Tu vas bien mon bonhomme ?

_Parker_ : Oui. C'est Elena qui t'a fait ça ?

_Bones_ : Oui.

_Parker_ : Alors Papa va aller la voir et il va lui casser la figure !

_Bones __(rigolant)_ : Et pourquoi Booth devrait faire ça ?

_Parker_ : Parce qu'on ne doit pas faire de mal à sa chérie !

_Booth et Bones, gênés, regardèrent Parker avec surprise. _

_Booth_ : Parker, tu peux rejoindre Angéla dans la salle d'attente je dois parler à Bones.

_Parker _: A tout à l'heure Bones.

_Parker s'en alla en sautillant._

_Booth s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de sa partenaire. _

_Booth_ : J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez à Elena avant que je n'arrive. Comment avez-vous pu dire ça ?

_Bones_ : Du fait que nous n'étions jamais sortis ensemble ?

_Booth_ : Oui.

_Bones :_ C'est la vérité. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

_Booth_ : Vous pensiez tout ce que vous disiez ?

_Bones_ _(soudainement triste) _: Oui.

_Booth_ : « Que je meure ou que je parte, pour lui c'est pareil ! » Comment pouvez-vous penser une telle absurdité ?

_Bones_ : Mais c'est la vérité ! Vous ne tenez pas vraiment à moi, je le sais bien ! Vous m'appréciez c'est sûr mais je ne suis qu'une partenaire de travail.

_Booth_ _(criant): _Non ! Non ! Vous n'êtes pas qu'une simple partenaire de travail ! Comment pouvez-vous croire ça ? Je tuerais pour vous, je pourrais même jusqu'à me sacrifier pour préserver votre vie ! Je donnerais tout pour que vous ayez une vie heureuse et chaque fois que vous pleurez, c'est mon propre cœur qui se déchire. Chacune de vos larmes est une lame qui me transperce le ventre ! Je suis amoureux de vous depuis la première fois où vous avez posé les yeux sur moi. Je ne suis rien sans vous. Voilà, je l'ai dit. Alors vous n'êtes qu'une partenaire de travail ?

_Un grand silence s'installa dans la chambre. Bones ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. _

_Bones_ : Booth …

_Booth_ : Oui je sais, on ne peut pas, le FBI, la ligne, patati patata…

_Bones_ : Embrassez-moi.

_Booth_ : Quoi ?

_Bones_ : Si vous ne le faites pas, je me lève et vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience.

_Booth s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. D'abord tendrement et délicatement de peur de la blesser puis plus passionnément. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, leurs langues se cherchèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Bones laissa courir ses mains sur le dos musclé de Booth, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Booth laissa échapper un râle avant de se détacher d'elle. _

_Bones _: L'homme dont j'ai parlé après, c'était vous. J'ai compris mon amour pour vous au moment où j'étais attachée. J'en ai marre d'être la scientifique handicapée dans les relations humaines, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis sûre.

_Booth l'embrassa à nouveau. _

_Booth_ : Si on sort ensemble, on peut peut-être se tutoyer, tu ne crois pas.

_Bones _: Je pense effectivement que c'est une bonne idée. Embrasse-moi encore s'il te plaît.

_Booth déposa une pluie de baiser sur son menton jusqu'à ses épaules. _

_Bones_ _(rigolant)_ : Arrêtes, arrêtes. Je suis censée me reposer et avec toi je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver.

_Booth_ _(continuant à l'embrasser) _: Mmmh. J'ai attendu tellement longtemps ! Je t'ai regardé mille fois en me demandant quel goût avait ta peau, et au moment où je pourrais te manger je ne peux que te goûter. C'est énervant. Et excitant.

_Bones _: Jolie métaphore.

_Booth _: Allez, reposes-toi et ne meures pas dans ton sommeil, je te ne le pardonnerais pas.

_Bones opina de la tête tout sourire. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne pensait que ce n'avait été qu'un rêve. Elle n'avait jamais été si franche et si sûre d'elle. C'était forcément un rêve._

_Booth était dans le même état d'esprit béat. Il l'avait embrassé ! Il ne se rendait pas encore bien compte. Elle l'aimait. C'était peut être ça le plus fou ! Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'une femme ait pu le mettre dans un tel état de bonheur. Chaque baiser avait été une de ces bouffées de bonheur qu'on ne vit que très peu de fois dans une vie. Il s'imaginait déjà une vie entière à ses côtés. Mais il savait qu'avec elle, il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses._

_Angéla_ : Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

_Booth _: Très bien. Elle se repose là.

_Angéla _: Tant mieux. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

_Booth_ : Quoi ?

_Angéla _: Ce sourire, cet éclat dans vos yeux… OH ! Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Tempe !

_Booth sourit et se baissa vers son fils, endormit sur un des fauteuils._

_Angéla _: Ah non ! Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! Racontez-moi !

_Booth _: Je ne suis pas votre meilleure amie.

_Angéla _: Ma meilleure amie est indisponible pour le moment, alors vous êtes dans l'obligation de TOUT me raconter.

_Booth_ : Bon alors en résumé : J'ai éclaté de colère au moment où elle disait que nous n'étions que des partenaires de travail et je lui ai tout dit à propos de mes sentiments la concernant. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'est elle qui a pris l'initiative de …

_Angéla_ : Ce n'est pas possible ? Alors là, je n'en reviens pas ! J'ai du lui dire un millier de fois de vous déclarer ses sentiments et elle attend d'être en danger de mort pour tout vous avouer ! Non mais ce n'est pas possible !

_Booth_ : Et oui ! Elle est impossible !

_Angéla_ _(se jetant dans les bras de Booth)_ : Oh je suis si heureuse pour vous deux ! Vous avez attendu si longtemps !

_Pendant une semaine, Booth se rendit tous les jours à l'hôpital et y passa tout son temps libre. Il était si bien avec elle. Ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu mais là, c'était différent. Il se rendit compte à quel point elle avait changé en 5 ans. La scientifique névrosée avait fait place à une femme moins sûre d'elle, plus fragile, plus ouverte… mais elle restait toujours Bones ! Toujours aussi agaçante, gauche, maladroite sans s'en rendre compte et tellement adorable. _

_Il l'avait récupérée et amenée chez lui à sa sortie de l'hôpital._

_Booth_ : Tu ne t'occupes de rien jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement rétablie. J'ai pris quelques jours de congés pour m'occuper de toi. Tu vas donc loger chez moi pendant quelques temps.

_Bones_ : Bon, puisque je n'ai pas mon mot à dire …

_Booth_ : Non, effectivement, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

_La soirée se déroula sans encombre. Ils mangèrent en tête à tête, rirent, se disputèrent. Ils finirent la soirée sur le canapé, les doigts entrelacés et Bones lovée tout contre le torse de son partenaire._

_Bones_ : Au fait, tu ne me pas raconter ce qu'il est arrivé à Elena.

_Booth_ : Elle est inculpée et son procès a lieu dans deux semaines. Et si tu te sens de comparaître devant le juge, ce serait mieux, je pense.

_Bones_ : Bien sûr.

_Booth_ : Et certaine ?

_Bones_ : Oui, j'en suis sûr. C'est une malade et elle doit bénéficier d'une aide psychologique en prison. Et à part moi, personne ne s'en souciera. Je dois y aller.

_Booth_ : Bones, tu es incroyable !

_Bones_ : Pourquoi ?

_Booth_ : Tu cherches à l'aider alors qu'elle voulait ta mort ! Peu de gens sont capables de tant compartimenter.

_Bones _: Grâce à elle, j'ai compris que je ne ressentais pas que des sentiments de partenariat à ton égard. Sans elle, nous ne serions pas ensemble à l'heure qu'il est, alors en un sens, je lui en suis un peu reconnaissante.

_Booth _: J'aimerais que tu n'ais pas eu à subir ça.

_Bones_ : Ce qui ne tue pas, rend plus fort.

_Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et fixa le fond de la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées. _

_Elle, elle le regardait, admirait chaque centimètre de son visage, analysait chaque petite ride au creux de ses yeux, symbole de la joie. Elle observait ses lèvres charnues et son grain de peau teint par le soleil. Elle respirait son odeur, s'en imprégnant au plus profond d'elle-même, pour capturer la flagrance de son être tout entier. Baignée dans son parfum, mélange de virilité et de douceur, elle s'endormit._

_Il resta longtemps à la regarder dormir. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu résister si longtemps. Quel gâchis ! Mais cette attente avait sans aucun doute renforçait leur amour. Au final, c'était un mal pour un bien. Il l'aimait tellement. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il aurait voulu égoïstement la garder pour lui tout seul, s'enfermer avec elle et ne plus jamais sortir pour ne rater aucune seconde d'elle. Il se surprit à avoir soudainement peur de la mort, peur de ne pas profiter d'elle assez longtemps, peur qu'elle la lui enlève avant lui et de devoir vivre sans elle. Il n'avait jamais eu si peur de sa vie. _

_Elle était si belle. _

_Ils s'endormirent ainsi, les doigts entrelacés et tous les deux conscients que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparés. _


	7. Epilogue

EPILOGUE.

_Angéla_ : Allez Brooke dépêches-toi d'enfiler ta robe, ta marraine nous attend.

_Brooke_ _(coincée dans sa robe) _: Maman !

_Angéla __(rigolant) _: Ma fille tu es aussi adroite que ton père !

_Bones entra dans la pièce, vêtue d'une robe de mariée. Son bustier mettait joliment sa poitrine en valeur sans tomber dans la vulgarité et les volants de sa robe épousaient parfaitement ses formes. _

_Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et des boucles tombaient sur ses épaules nues. Elle était magnifique._

_Angéla_ : Oh mon dieu ! Ma chérie tu es splendide !

_Bones _: Merci Angie. Alors Brooke, tu es prête ?

_Brooke _: Oui Marraine ! Tu as vu comme elle tourne bien ma robe ?

_Bones_ : Eh, pourquoi crois tu que l'ai choisi ? Ma filleule mérite bien une robe de princesse !

_Brooke :_ Tu es géniale !

_La gamine de 5 ans se précipita dans les jambes de sa marraine pour lui faire un câlin. Les trois jeunes femmes rirent ensemble, déjà surexcitées par cette journée qui s'annonçait riche en émotion._

_Au son des violons, Booth vit Bones s'avancer vers l'autel, accompagnée par son père qui n'arrêtait pas de dévisager sa magnifique fille. Un excès de fierté envahit Booth : elle allait être à lui pour toujours ! Aucun homme n'avait réussi à lui faire accepter le mariage et à lui tenir tête quand elle était trop obstinée. Lui avait réussi ! Et sa Bones, lui appartiendrait toute entière. Et lui, allait lui être sien pour toujours. Il se doutait qu'ils allaient rencontrer des embûches, encore d'autres tueurs, d'autres enquêtes et d'autres dangers mais ils pouvaient surmonter ça. Car ils se soutiendraient l'un l'autre, chacun à leur tour. Ce qu'il lui importait le plus, c'était sa Bones s'avancer vers l'autel, souriante et heureuse. _

THE END.


End file.
